Para fazer a Diferença
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: ... o que é necessário? Uma simples conversa com um professor poderia influenciar as decisões futuras de seus alunos? Para Sirius Black poderia. *One-Shot*


**Título:** Para fazer a diferença...

**Sinopse:** ... o que é necessário? Uma simples conversa com um professor poderia influenciar as decisões futuras de seus alunos? Para Sirius Black poderia.

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum destes personagens me pertence. São todos da JK Rowling. Melhor assim... quem é que quer fama e dinheiro ilimitados mesmo???

"Não temas a grandeza:  
Uns nascem grandes,  
Outros adquirem a grandeza  
E outros lhes tem a grandeza imposta."

William Shakespeare

Era apenas mais uma aula teórica de poções. Só mais uma aula completamente entediante e sem sentido em plena segunda-feira à tarde para Sirius Black.

Como todas as vezes que se encontrava nesta situação, Sirius se inclinou sobre a carteira em que estava sentado, apoiando a cabeça sobre os braços, e seu gesto foi plenamente seguido pelo seu melhor amigo, James Potter, que dividia com ele a carteira no fundo da sala.

Diferente de seu amigo, ele estava sem sono, por isso simplesmente deixou os olhos semi-serrados e ajeitou uma das pernas por baixo da carteira, para poder chutar James caso precisasse chamar a atenção do garoto.

Permaneceu assim por quinze minutos ou mais, não estava realmente se importando com o tempo, quando percebeu um par de pernas parar bem a sua frente. Ele logo levantou a cabeça para observar o professor Slughorn, enquanto cutucava a perna do amigo ao seu lado.

O professor lhe mandava um olhar de poucos amigos e Sirius sabia que pegaria, no mínimo, detenções suficientes para não poder participar do próximo jogo da Grifinória que seria no mês seguinte.

"Senhor Black, gostaria que ficasse depois da aula, sim?"

Apesar de achar esta atitude um pouco estranha, vinda de um professor como Slughorn, Sirius assentiu com a cabeça e o Mestre de Poções se dirigiu à frente da sala. Enquanto o professor ainda estava de costas, o garoto direcionou um olhar a James, que o observava com um misto de confusão e surpresa. Sim, pelo jeito tinha chumbo grosso à espera do maroto de olhos azuis.

Quando o sinal que informava o término das aulas soou, Sirius, diferente de todo o resto da sala, permaneceu sentado. James colocou a mão em seu ombro, sussurrando um"Boa sorte" quase inaudível e por fim lhe mandou um olhar que transmitia um pedido mudo de desculpas, tanto por deixar o amigo sozinho nesta, como também por ter que, eventualmente, substituí-lo no time de quadribol.

A sala finalmente ficou vazia e Sirius dirigiu-se à mesa do professor, onde o próprio estava sentado enquanto ajeitava alguns papéis.

"Então Slug... a nossa reuniãozinha vai demorar? Porque eu não estava pretendendo perder o jantar..." – Sirius não fez o menor esforço para disfarçar seu desgosto com a situação.

"Bom, senhor Black, eu estava pensando em apenas uma conversa, mas se o senhor continuar tão..._ irritadiço,_ poderei providenciar mais algumas horas de arrumação no armário de poções para o senhor."

"E isso seria ótimo, não? O que eu estou fazendo aqui sozinho, aliás? Eu não era a única pessoa _distraída_ na aula. Se o senhor não percebeu, metade dos seus estudantes estava tão recostada na carteira quanto eu!"

"Mas o caso nunca foi esse, Sirius."

"Ah não? Então o que é? Porque o senhor sabe muito bem que não tinha necessidade de eu estar assistindo aquela aula! Eu sou um dos poucos alunos que nunca precisou estudar para ir bem na sua matéria." – e dizendo isso lançou seu típico sorriso presunçoso ao professor.

Slughorn observou-o atentamente e respondeu.

"Era exatamente sobre isso que queria conversar com você. Meu rapaz... você sabia que esse sorriso faz eu me lembrar de seu pai?"

Sirius desfez o sorriso no mesmo instante.

"O que tem o meu _pai_?" – quase cuspiu as palavras.

"Bem... eu só me lembrei de uma conversa que tive com ele há muitos anos... antes mesmo de você vir para Hogwarts pela primeira vez."

Sirius esperou o senhor a sua frente continuar.

"Há aproximadamente dez anos atrás, estava eu sentado no Caldeirão Furado, depois de uma pequena compra de ingredientes para poções no Beco Diagonal, e me lembro muito bem de este ter sido um excelente dia para compras." – Slughorn fez uma pequena pausa, enquanto relembrava a cena e Sirius bufou. O professor continuou – "Foi quando seu pai entrou pelas portas do bar. Orion Black parecia da realeza, tamanho seu ar de superioridade e sua postura altiva. Ele me avistou de longe e veio se sentar ao meu lado. Tinha uma expressão muito satisfeita."

O professor dirigiu seu olhar novamente ao rapaz.

"Após conversarmos um pouco ele começou a me contar sobre o filho mais velho. Até hoje me lembro de suas palavras. Orion disse que, mesmo com apenas oito anos de idade, seu filho já mostrava um incrível talento para magia e uma facilidade notável para o aprendizado. Era possível ver o orgulho em seus olhos. Ele terminou o assunto dizendo que sabia que você era especial, que você faria a diferença quando sua hora chegasse..."

Sirius desviou o olhar e pareceu concentrado em uma mancha no chão.

"É claro que depois que você foi nomeado para a Grifinória ele desistiu e repudiou todas essas afirmações..." – Slughorn pegou alguns papéis que estavam em cima da mesa – "... mas apesar de tudo, Sirius, eu ainda acredito nessas palavras".

E dizendo isto, o mestre de poções saiu da sala, deixando um Sirius Black muito abalado para trás.

Algum tempo depois, quando a guerra estivesse oficialmente declarada e a proposta para entrar em uma organização voltada ao combate a Voldemort, a chamada Ordem da Fênix, estivesse lançada, Sirius Black se lembraria das palavras de seu professor.

'_Sabia que você era especial, que você faria a diferença quando sua hora chegasse_. '

E ele aceitaria sem pestanejar.

**N/A:** Por incrível que pareça essa fic foi um sonho. Totalmente e completamente real na minha cabeça. Um pouquinho diferente, mas mesmo assim vocês podem imaginar como eu me senti quando acordei, não é?

Reviews são sempre bem-vindas! O que custa apertar esse botãozinho verde aqui em baixo?

**N/B(**_**Bruh Prongs**_**): **_**oi meu povo!!!!!!!**_

_**Morri de saudade de vocês!!! E vocês sentiram saudade de mim??? SENTIRAM???**_

_**Me digam! Deixem uma review na fic e mostrem que amam a Beta! Porque a meu ver ninguém ama a Beta! Ninguém lembra da Beta!!!! Acho que ninguém nem lê as notinhas carinhosas da Beta!!! OMG... fui abandonada!!!! Ou não...?**_

_**Me digam! Me provem que estou errada!!!! Deixem muitas e muitas reviews! **_

_**Bjinhuss a todos!!!!!**_


End file.
